one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel vs ARIA
Round Three continues!!! Angel of King of Fighters fame (nominated by MP999) duels ARIA of Killer Instinct fame (nominated by John1Thousand) to see which fighting female of fighting games will remain in the bracket!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! For the second part of the story, click here!! For the third part of the story, click here!!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets tournament, click here!! The Interlude In the dark room of the Mysterious Figure "How perfect." The Mysterious Figure nodded in satisfaction as it gazed at one of the many monitors that populated much of it's dimly lit room. It displayed two Outsiders in the midst of a clash, both unwavering under each other's constant and rapid-paced assaults. "Morons..." It stated before turning it's attention away and to another monitor. Back to the city With a graceful flip into the air, Angel evaded a sonic wave from a fully-armed and very annoyed ARIA. "You are nothing but child's play to me, Human. Submit or die!" The robotic director stated and brandished her arm blade. Angel landed a ways away and placed her hands on her hips with a mischievous grin. "Oh yeah? Then quit talking and fight me cranky bolts!" She taunted and then vanished in a blur, reappearing behind an unsuspecting and unhappy ARIA. The Melee PREPARE TO STRIKE. NOW! (60 seconds) A knee to the head caught ARIA off-guard and she stumbled forward as a result. Angel touched down and broke out into slide kick, catching the robotic director's leg in a scissor fashion. "Heehee!" She giggled and twisted her legs shut, tripping ARIA who fell forward on her face. Palming the ground, ARIA boosted her self upwards using the jets located in her hands to recover and hovered back, smacking into Angel. Angel wrapped her arm around her opponent and suplexed her onto her back as a counterattack. ARIA sat up and caught a drop-kick to the jaw, sending her flying back a few feet. (51 seconds) Angel wasted no time and began sprinting at ARIA. The latter kipped-up, despite her metallic and heavy body, and raised her arm to block a punch. However, she wasn't able to block a low kick from Angel, which caused her to stumble and loosen her guard enough for the wrestler to deliver a roundhouse kick to the face and a elbow to the stomach. ARIA clenched her right fist and throw punch, but Angel caught it and reeled her in for a wicked close-line, knocking her back to the ground once more. Instead of a kip-up, ARIA activated her feet's rocket boosters, which launched her back just fast enough to evade a knee drop from Angel. The robotic director stood up and charged a sonic blast in her chest; she hovered forward, her bladed arm raised in the air and her free hand stuck palm out. Angel cracked her neck, then vanished in blur and reappeared in front of ARIA. However, she had expected this and hovered back just a little bit the second the wrestler vanished. Angel kicked at thin-air and was rewarded with an uppercut to the jaw and was sent into the air as a result. ARIA boosted up to meet her opponent. She punched twice and followed up with three blade slashes as well as a double heel-kick to the top of head. Angel plummeted to the ground from the combo, creating a small crater on the street with her body upon impact. She vanished in a blur, evading ARIA's ground-breaking landing, and reappeared just above her opponent. Angel, upside down in the air, grabbed ahold ARIA's head with both hands and used it to help suspend her in the air. "Too slow!" She taunted then fell forward, using her momentum to lift ARIA off of the ground and then throw her into a nearby store, decimating the glass as well overturning several stands of merchandise. (39 seconds) Angel approached and peered into the store, a look of playful amusement on her face. The light from ARIA's eyes suddenly sliced through the darkness, startling the Mexican who back off a bit. "FUTILE." ARIA declared and the sonic blast charging up in her chest was unleashed. Though she did her best to stand her ground, Angel was blown back from the attack and was only halted when her body slammed into a light post, which also snapped in half and fell to the side, now unable to function. She staggered up, her vision very blurry. Out of instinct, Angel raised her guard. She predicted correctly as ARIA's high kick was blocked. Hastily shaking off her pain, Angel cleared her vision and head-butted her opponent. (35 seconds) Lo and behold that this was an idiotic move. Angel recoiled back, her head hurting a lot more than it should. Meanwhile, ARIA was bewildered by such a moronic action. She grabbed ahold Angel by the throat then slammed her onto the ground and stomped on her back, making the wrestler cry out in the most pain she's felt in years. ARIA picked her up by the back of the neck, hanging her suspended in the air. "Unforgivable. You Humans could never hope to-" Angel cut her off with another head-butt, this one denting ARIA's nose area in. She let go and staggered back, shocked to find that a Human 'of all things had finally damaged her. Sizzling with rage, Angel let loose a whole flurry of punches, causing small dents and cracks in the robotic director's metallic body. "Eat this!" She flip-kicked ARIA into the air, almost knocking her head clean off. ''(27 seconds) She leapt up to meet her opponent, but found that ARIA had recovered faster than she had anticipated. She waved her free hand and a wave of shotgun blasts almost riddled Angel with metal pellets, though the wrestler had dodged by casting an afterimage, reappearing behind ARIA and giving her double punch to the back of the head. ARIA activated her Boost Drone, enabling flight as well as allowing her to turn around for a chance to retaliate. What she got instead was an uppercut to the jaw, sending even higher into the air. Angel vanished in a blur once more, and flashed before ARIA's eyes. "Get some!" She taunted as she drop-kicked down on her opponent's stomach. Right as ARIA would descend down, she grabbed Angel's right ankle, dragging her along for the hard fall. (18 seconds) The worst part? Angel took the brunt of the impact, while ARIA emerged slightly in pain. The robot's Boost Drone fell off, now disabled and very much destroyed. "Useless." She spoke, punting the destroyed drone away as Angel gradually managed to stand on her feet. Several bruises and cuts decorated her body, however, this only made her even more determined to win. "Come on... Fight... me..." She weakly muttered. ARIA raised one of her metallic eyebrows, spurred by this motion of an unfaltering fighting spirit. "Human. You will perish if you continue fighting. Don't you want to live?" The director asked, more out of respect rather than pity. "Never!" Angel answered and vanished in a blur once more. Before she could even react, ARIA felt arms wrap around her waist and herself being lifted off of the ground. Slammed head first on the pavement, ARIA was knocked dazed, her vision polluted with static. Angel took the opportunity to kick her down in the face and mount the robot, barraging her with a multitude of desperation-fueled punches. (9 seconds) She raised both of her fists for a downwards slam. However, by now, her energy was completely depleted, made evident when she smacked ARIA, but it fell flat and weak. ARIA grabbed her by the throat once more, holding Angel in the air as the Moon shone brightly in the night sky. Thunder boomed in the distance and lighting streaked across the cloudy skies, although ARIA didn't snap her attention away. "You've earned my respect Human. NOW DIE!" ARIA unfolded her Arm Blade and stabbed Angel in the stomach, the blade sticking out of the back of her body. Angel went limp, the mysteriously turned into stone. ARIA, unfazed, loosened her grip and the stone statue of the Angel clunked down harmlessly on the pavement. '''KO!!! The Aftermath ARIA glanced up to a skyscraper, much taller than the others. Ominous storm clouds were gathering at the very peak of the towering building. She looked down at her petrified opponent and bowed her head in newfound respect. "Not even Jago or his stupid excuse of a sister were that determined. I must say you do, in fact, learn something new everyday." ARIA stated then gazed back up at the skyscraper. "Whoever you are, you've made an unjustified mistake pulling me from my world. You're next!" And with those malicious words, Ultratech's finest AI began walking in the direction of the skyscraper, intent on dishing out punishment. As the sounds of her heavy footsteps gradually died away, the stone statue of Angel disappeared in dim flash of blue light. The Result This melee's winner is... ARIA!!!! (Plays .execute, Killer Instinct, Season 2, ARIA's Theme) Atop the pedestal, ARIA glares off in the distance before taking flight and hovering into the air. The Voting Angel: 18 Votes ARIA: 25 Votes ARIA advances to the Semi-Finals!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees